rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Aztarwyn Gonzo/Character made YGO Cards?
Hey guise, and this is another one of those blogs that let you add some snazz to your character's wikia page! Back in the Summer of 2012, I got back into a popular trading card game known as Yu-Gi-Oh!, and began to learn how to make fake cards, which leads me to creating character cards! I've already made a few character cards before, some examples: Aztarwyn Card.jpg Emma Clough.jpg Holly Card.jpg As you can see, I've so far made what in the card game would be known as "monster" cards, which can either have an effect or a normal text giving a brief description of the monster. I find this just a cool little snazzy way to incorperate the worlds leading card game into our RSRP lives :). Making the Card Making the card is simple, however I'll just take time out of your lives and go for making the card. Characters Characters are probably the prime target for a card, thus there are some things I need. Most importantly, I will need an image of your character or one representing your character. This is the most important part of the card, otherwise, you'll just have a blank card with some text to look at. This is rather boring, and an image is what brings the card to life. Character's name, duh. And race while I'm at it. If you are requesting for a normal monster card(Yellow), I will likely go to your characters page on the wiki and read the personality, and possibly skim some history to give me a basic interperatation of your character. You can also create one yourself. For effect monsters(Brown), I will need some abilities and such. Depending how powerful your character is, the effect will be more powerful and have more counters to balance the OP. Same goes for attack and defence points. Based off of how experienced your character is in any combat, or magic, you will likely have a higher ATK/DEF point base. Some characters may have very little to 0 attack points. Please note, normal monsters tend to stay in the low range(Unless they have higher stars). Stars are also determined off of this. Attribute can be requested, or if your character is a mage and is experienced in let's say fire magic, the character would have the fire attribute. If no attribute is given, I will come up with one that solely fits the character. I can make these for gods too! Weapons/Locations I can also do other cards, such as RP weapons or locations in-game such as Varrock, Falador, etc. This is easy, easier than the character cards. For weapons, I will need an image of said weapon and a description of it, so I can give it a balanced effect. For locations, I will need a brief description of the location in mind. Rarities Ah, the rarities! Rarity is something in YGO that can up the value of a card, or just make it look special. Please note here however, these cards will differ, as they are an image, not an actual card produced by Konami. They will not have some of the special astetics that a card with a certain rarity will have. The most that will change is the kind of text for your card's name. Common Commons are well, y'know, commons. They are the easiest cards to get IRL, and a card can be devalued if it is reprinted in this rarity. A common card will likely be used for a character who is a commoner, or some other stuff. Rare/Secret Rare/Ghost Rare is the next step up for a card(However, these aren't really rare as every YGO pack comes with one). The card's name text will be changed to silver. This rarity would be used for people who are higher up in the system, such as a soldier, renown mage, etc etc. Secret Rares are one of the higher rares that adds quite a bit of value to a card. IRL, the rarity effect adds a rainbow tint to the card, whenever it is moved in light the name will receive a different color, and the image has a cool little effect. Sadly, these are lost, and online the name will have a silver text such as rare. Ghost Rares are the mother of all rares, the hardest to pull(1 out of 100 packs, I think is the ratio). IRL, it has the secret rare tint to the name, however the image is very hollowed out, hardly able to see(Can be a mirror!), however when shown in light and the card is moved around, the image can be seen, with a rainbow coloring. This is also sadly lost in the making of a ghost rare, and only silver text can be shown. However, one can take the liberty of editing the card I have made and giving it a ghost rare look, as it is very well possible. Ultra/Ultimate Ultra is just below Secret, and in my opinion, is the second coolest, if not first, rarity there is. The text for the name is gold tinted, and has a cool little effect on the image. On ultimate rares, the gold tint stays, and the image is... Well, I can't really explain. Sadly, these effects on the images are lost, and only the gold tint stays. Other Notes Please note, it is possible to make ghost rare cards, I cannot do so however. You just lower the opacity of the card's image or something and you can get a ghost rare. If that's all, then go! Go request for your card to be made and I will happily make you one!